<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nick McAllister and the Lockbox full of Demons by LCProductions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576397">Nick McAllister and the Lockbox full of Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCProductions/pseuds/LCProductions'>LCProductions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helltaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCProductions/pseuds/LCProductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick McAllister always thought he was the normal one in a town full of crazy. Now, he might just be the craziest of all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hell’s Gate, Texas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story came out of a desire to do something totally different, and here it is! I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come to our annual Hell’s Gate Halloween festival! Treats and ghouls to your hearts content!” Nick McAllister ripped up the flyer after that, he had heard all the stories from the town’s past. The stories about how the town’s founder, old Seymour J. Dickinson founded the town on a hellmouth and how he sold his soul to the devil to make it happen.</p><p> “Nicky! Are you gonna do to the festival?” Jackie ran up to him, her long black hair going over both of their shoulders. “Probably not, you know how I feel about all this supernatural stuff.” The girl sighed at him, “You’re no fun, Nick.” “I never said I was fun.” Jackie stepped in front of him and turned around, “You know, you’d be a lot more intrigued and have a lot more fun if you just believed the devil stuff.” He gave her a look, “I’d rather believe something that’s true.” Jackie took a turn at a crosswalk. “Well, I’ll see you later gator.” “Bye, Jackie.” </p><p>Nick turned the opposite direction, going to his house. “Dad, I’m home!” He yelled at his father, who was sitting on the couch. “Good. You missed the first part of Bones.” They sat on the couch together silently for a while, before one of them decided to speak. “How was school today?” “Fine. Just more demon shit.” His father sighed loudly, “It’s the day before Halloween, what were you expecting?” Nick shrugged, “I kinda hoped they’d forget.” “What? Forget that the festival starts at midnight, and how we’re gonna sit here and watch movies.”</p><p> The teenage boy laughed, “Yeah.” A few hours passed, and darkness had set in. The moon was full, and the stars shined blood red. The McAllisters were at home, unlike everyone else in town. The other people walked outside en masse, each and every one in some sort of odd getup. “I’ll never understand why people dress up in that shit.” Robert McAllister wasn’t very fond of the holidays, but he dealt with them. “Your grandfather used to say that all this dressing up would cause the devil herself to rise.” He said it with a chuckle, and whispered something under his breath. All Nick heard was the word “Did.”</p><p> They sat on the couch for a while, watching all the horror classics. Evil Dead, Friday the 13th, etc. It was a little after midnight when Nick heard something from the basement. He got up from the couch and went to the door, quietly opening it. He tiptoed down the steps, and heard the noise become louder. It was coming from a lockbox, with the key wrapped in a little napkin. He picked up the key and turned the lock, and then all hell broke loose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All Hell Breaks Loose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick opens the lockbox.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound was deafening. Screams of horror and torment rang through the confines of the basement, each one more ungodly than the last. Three silhouettes made their way out of the reddened darkness, each standing tall over the now cornered boy. The screams came to a halt, and three women stood over the boy, looking down curiously.</p>
<p> “A MORTAL OPENED THE PORTAL?” One spoke, she had grey skin and snow white hair. Her cleavage was uncovered, and chains ran from her jacket down to her boots. “Uh... I.... Um...” Nick shivered in the corner, stammering. “No words, dear.” Another woman stood out into the light, she had white hair, pale skin, and wore a nice suit with a spiked tiara on top. “You look... strangely familiar.” Her voice was quiet, and had a British accent. “Maybe he’s some kinda demon hunting guy.” The last one spoke, a demon who wore a suit and tie, with sunglasses covering her face. “No, show me your father.” </p>
<p>Nick yelled at his dad, who had somehow not heard any of this. “Wha- Oh, god dammit.” Robert smacked his hand into his face, and the woman smiled. “Robert! What a pleasant surprise. Now I know why the boy looked so familiar.” The man sighed, “Hi, Lucy.” “Did you miss me, dearie?” “Not really.” Nick cleared his throat loudly, “I still don’t know what’s happening.” His father stumbled over himself a little, “Oh, yeah. Nick, this is Lucifer. She’s... your mom.” </p>
<p>The boy sat in shock. “What.” “Yeah, it’s one of those long stories, and it ends with me forgetting to put a condom on.” Nick stood up, a look of surprise and anger now wiped on his face. “My mom is literally the devil herself, and you decided to not tell me until now?” “Yeah. It never came up before.” He stood still for a second, facepalming and half-sobbing. “Oh, don’t cry.” She tried to wipe his face, but he slapped her hand away. “Look what you did, Robert! You made him upset.” “I made him upset! You’re the one who came barging back into my life!”</p>
<p> The two yelled at each other, screaming obscenities and phrases that couldn’t be uttered in a NC-17 film. “Hey, kid.” The sunglasses demon grabbed his shoulder, “They’re gonna be at this for a while, you wanna head out of here?” Nick nodded his head, and she snuck him and the other demon out of the room. They went to the kitchen first, where Nick made late night sandwiches. Then, they went up to his room. “You know, I never got your name.” The sunglasses demon shifted her body, “Name’s Justice. That’s Judgement. Now, how can the high prosecutors of hell help you out?” She gave a wide smile, and a conversation began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick has a conversation with one of the demons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re both demons from hell?” Nick was curious, still in shock, but curious. “Yeah.” Justice said with a bite of sandwich resting in her jaw, “We do the whole punishing sins thing.” The boy nodded his head, “Were you humans once?” The demon took another bite and thought it over, “Me? Nah. Don’t know about Judge though.”</p><p> Judgement, the other demon, had fallen asleep on the chair. Her uneaten sandwich rested on her lap. “She must be tired, had to have been a long day playing the prosecuting game.” The demon smiled, “What’s up with you though? It must feel odd to be Lucy’s kid.” Nick blushed, “I didn’t know until today.” “Ah, I get it. Your dad never told you about the key.” The boy perked up, “The key? To the lockbox?” “Yeah, you were supposed to find that when you got old enough to use your powers, and then she’d come back and teach them to you, or something like that.” </p><p>Nick looked outside, thinking for a second. “I have powers?” He asked wondrously, a look in his eyes he hadn’t had since he was a toddler. “Pfft, Yeah! You’re the first-born son of the Queen of Hell. I’d be more surprised if you didn’t have powers!” Her smile radiated through the room again. “Wow, I don’t really know what to say.” “Well, we don’t actually know 100% that you have powers, but we can pretty sure.” The boy thought again. He remembered an old horror film his dad had shown him. “I’m literally the antichrist.” </p><p>Justice gave a reassuring look, “Yeah... but don’t beat yourself over it! Think, I know plenty of people who’d be a lot scarier than you in your position. That Hitler guy, that Nixon guy, that Cobain dude-“ “Kurt Cobain’s in hell?!” Justice paused for a moment. “Sorry to be the one to break it to ya kid, but the big G ain’t a fan of the whole sex, drugs, and rock and roll thing.”</p><p> Nick sat silent again, “Can I ask you another question?” “Shoot.” “Why do you always wear sunglasses?” The former prosecutor clicked her teeth, and took the sunglasses off, revealing foggy white irises. “I’m blind.” “Oh.” The demon laughed, giving him a small punch in the arm. “Well, I think I should go to bed, Justice. I do have school tomorrow.” Justice sighed while walking towards the door, “Alright, goodnight kid.” “Night.” The room went dark, and Nick fell asleep peacefully. It was almost like he had forgotten the demons were even there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick woke up early the next morning, the light just barely coming in through the window. Judgement was gone, a still uneaten sandwich resting on the empty chair. He got up and put it back on the plate, then he walked out to put it in the trash. As he went through the living room, he found Justice snoring on the couch while a preacher gave a fiery sermon on the TV. </p>
<p>He went into the still darkened kitchen, where he threw the sandwich in the trash. He took a couple steps, and then he heard a crackling sound. His steps became quieter, and he flipped the lights quickly. “Gah!” Judgement hissed at him, her heavily armored arm reaching into the cabinet. “W-what are you doing?” Nick asked confusedly, “Nothing, mortal. NOW LEAVE ME BE!”</p>
<p> She pulled down a box of cookies, and held them tightly to her chest. “You woke up this early, for Oreos?” The demon looked at the packaging, “Is that what these confections are called?” “Yes.” “THEN YES, I WANTED THESE FOR SUSTENANCE.” She gripped them tightly again, and walked through the doorway. Nick groaned, he hoped he didn’t have to put up with this all day. An hour passed, and he had spent it getting ready for school. Eventually, his father woke up, some sort of anger clearly visible on his face. </p>
<p>“Did you have that dream were everyone died on M.A.S.H. again dad?” “I wish.” Lucifer came walking in not long after, her suit replaced with just a bra and his dad’s shorts. “Good morning, my child.” She placed her hand on Nick’s head, “I hope you’ve come to enjoy your role as the spawn of me.” “Lucy stop, you’re scaring him.” Lucifer feigned taking offense, scoffing and mockingly throwing her hips around. “What’re you gonna do about it? Kill the queen?”</p>
<p> The boy looked at his father, “Did you and her-“ “Yeah.” Nick contorted his face into disgust. “What? It’s the devil, she’s very seductive.” Nick’s face contorted more. Lucifer walked back into the room, now with Justice at her side. “I have an idea!” She barked without warning, “What if I send a demon envoy to your school, just to see how it goes?” Father and Son look at each other, before saying “No.” in unison. “Oh, come on. It’ll just be Judgement. I’d rather be there with my little one at all times.” Lucifer had a twisted smile on her face, and had put a shirt on.</p>
<p> Justice decided to speak, “You know, human dudes, it could be cool. We could shove Judge in some human clothes and make her fit in. She needs to get out more, anyway.” Judgement was paying no attention to the conversation, as she sat and still watched the television. “Prosecutor!” Lucifer yelled again, causing Judgement to throw her empty cookie box in the air. “y-YES, MY QUEEN?” </p>
<p>“I need you to change clothes, and take those batons off your arms.” The high prosecutor was confused, “WHY?” Lucifer laughed quietly, “You’re going back to school.” Judgement reluctantly took orders, she grabbed a black sweater from a closet and kept her jacket on. Nick removed all the chains from her, for good measure. They walked out the door, and got a nice wave from the devil herself. This was gonna be a fun Halloween.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. High School is Hell, Literally.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick and Judgement go to school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick and Judgement walked down the street, a couple of stares going here way from the more suspicious folks, but it was Halloween and every one is used to a few of those kids who take dressing up very seriously. “WHY ARE THEY STARING AT ME?” Nick jumped, “Ok, you don’t have to yell all the time, and you do kinda stick out.” </p><p>“How?” “Well, you’re 6’3”, you have white hair, and did I mention the horns and tail?” The demon thought about it, “I guess you’re right, human.” The boy looked up at her. “You can call me Nick, you know?” Judgement didn’t respond, she was now more focused on the person walking up to them.</p><p> “Hey, Nicky!” Jackie ran up in her normal cheery way, “Who’s the new girl?” Nick elbowed the demon in the ribs, “This is...” “Judgement, my name is Judgement.” Jackie beamed, “Ooh, are your parents into tarot cards and all that?” The demon blushed and looked at Nick. All he could do was shrug. “Yeah, sure.” “That’s really cool! My grandma was...” she kept talking, and both of them tuned her out after a while.</p><p> They made it to the school gate, people passing and not even paying attention to the tall, charcoal colored woman who was walking into the building. “This place reeks of sin.” She said in disgust. “Which one?” “All of them. Greed, Wrath, Lust, the whole list. I can’t believe that humans send their children to this place.” Nick chuckled, “Yeah, you and me both.” The door opened, and they went to the main hall. The boy grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, “Don’t cause anything, ok?” The demon nodded, and it would be the last time he’d see her until<br/>
lunch.<br/>
———————————————————————-<br/>
Lunch time came around, every student gathering in their own groups as the social structure took hold. Nick saw Judgement sitting by herself, calmly eating a cheeseburger and glaring at someone across the cafeteria.</p><p> “Whatcha doing?” He walked up to her and sat down, Jackie soon followed. “Eating.” She replied sternly, still glaring. “What’s wrong?” The demon sighed, “That blonde wench insulted me, the one with the silly outfit.” She pointed directly at a girl on the other side of the room. “That’s just Amy Harrison. She’s like that with everybody.” Nick put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. </p><p>“Oh, look! It’s the new weirdo girl sitting with McAllister, now who’s to say this isn’t scandalous~” Amy walked up to their table, her entourage in tow. “Go away, Amy.” Jackie tried to stand up for them, but it was no use. “Now, the old weirdo girl is here, it’s a full house!” The girls laughed in unison, each laugh as ear-piercing as the next. Judgement stood up, towering over Amy in the process.</p><p> “I can make you regret everything you’ve ever done.” She said quietly, a tranquility that never seemed to come out before. “Oh, yeah? I can ruin your social life on your first day, and you still wanna threaten me. How cute.” Judgement grabbed her collar, “I am a harbinger of death, I’d think it wise not to threaten me.” Amy laughed, causing her entourage to laugh by proxy. The demon got angrier. “YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, YOU ARROGANT SLUT!” </p><p>She yelled so loud you hear it in the halls, teachers were coming from every direction. “You wanna fight?” The popular girl was furious now, “HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!” Judgement screamed again. Amy tried to slap her, but it was almost like slapping a brick wall. The demon calmly put her hand around her neck, now draining the life out of the girl. “Tell me something, Amy.” She spoke menacingly, “What happened to your little brother?” </p><p>The teachers tried to get closer, but a glowing forcefield held them back. “How do you-“ “I know every sin you’ve ever committed, I know every fault you have. I AM THE PUNISHER OF SIN AND VICE! And you’ll see a lot of me in the future. So, what happened to your little brother?” Amy was crying now, her tears were blood red at the sight of every sin of her past. “I shoved him off the roof, on accident.” “Yes, and?” “He was paralyzed.”</p><p> The entire crowd gasped in horror, the once popular socialite was reduced to a sobbing pile of tears and blood. A glowing white chain came out of the ground, and a sickening crunch went through the room. “Admittance is the first step to righteousness, but it was far too late for you. Your ego took over, you became prideful, greedy, and overzealous. That is your downfall. You are damned for all eternity. WELCOME TO YOUR PERSONAL HELL!” The room turned bright red, and just like that, Amy Harrison was no more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aftershock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick finds something out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire cafeteria was dead silent. No gossip, no cheers from the crowd of students, just silence. The forcefield broke, and the teachers rushed Judgement to pull her away. Amy Harrison was gone, her entourage in shambles. “We don’t use language like that, young lady. And we certainly don’t cause violence.” One of the teachers said, but Nick couldn’t figure out which one. </p><p>The demon was rushed off the Principal’s Office, with a cold smile resting on her face. “That was awesome!” Jackie screamed in glee, “The new girl’s a badass! Ooh, I’ve been waiting forever for someone to tell Amy Harrison to suck it, and now it just happened!” She grabbed Nick’s shoulders and shook him around.</p><p> “Why are you standing there? You should be excited!” “Uh... did we see the same thing?” Jackie was confused, “What do you mean?” The lunch bell rang after that, and they agreed to talk about it after school. Nick and Jackie met up after school, with one jumping around with glee and the other terrified that he saw a murder. “So, what did you see?” The boy asked Jackie, her hair covering her face. “Well, I saw Amy slap her, and then she got pushed down.” “Yeah.” “And then the new girl started talking about being the punisher of sin and all that, and that was kinda weird.” </p><p>Nick clutched his backpack, “Keep going.” She took a deep breath “And then everything went dark, I heard a crunch, and then when the light came back on, Amy was just gone.” The boy was confused again, she didn’t see any of the chains? Or the hellfire? “Are you sure you didn’t see anything, demonic?” “Nick McAllister, you’re a funny guy! Though the way new girl made Amy fall down and tell her darkest secret was a little suspicious.” Nick nodded wildly, but stopped when she looked at him. “But maybe she knew something we didn’t. Anyway, I have to go. </p><p>I’ll see you later Nicky gator!” She ran off in the opposite direction, and left Nick to think everything over. “Nobody saw anything. No chains from hell, no bright red light, just a fight at school that got a bit personal, that’s all they saw.” He spoke to himself, each word burning more than the last. “That means, I’m the only one who can see all the demonic stuff. I’m the only one who knows what’s going on.” He stood still for a minute, and muttered incoherent sentences while doing it. Eventually, one word came to his mind above others. </p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Gym and A Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick looks for Justice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick walked home, each step making him feel worse. He creaked the door open, only to find Judgement sitting on the couch, eating something out of a box and watching TV. “How did you get back here so early?” The demon looked over the couch at him, “The school suspended me for two weeks.” She said nonchalantly, munching on a pop-tart. </p><p>“Oh, well, do you know where everyone is?” Judgement laughed at the TV, a character had done something that had caused them pain. “They left some sort of note on the refrigerator, it had your name on it, but I read it anyway.” “Thanks...” The demon got up from her comfy seat, reattaching her gauntlets to her arms and making a fist. “It said something about your father taking Justice to a “gym”, and taking Miss Lucifer to a “Café”.”</p><p> Nick nodded, a gym huh? “Ok, well, I’ll be back. Please don’t wreck anything.” Judgement scoffed, “DON’T PATRONIZE- He’s gone.” Nick walked down the street, trying to remember where the gym was. He decided to go to the shopping district, avoiding the glut of 4:00 shoppers shuffling around him. He went into the first gym he found, a place with a big blue sign, yet it wasn’t big enough to cover the remaining residue of the sign of the previous business who occupied the space. </p><p>“What do you want, kid?” An attractive woman looked up from behind a desk, she was reading a magazine with a male model plastered on the front. “I was wondering if you’d seen a dem- I mean person walk in.” The woman gave him a strange look. “Yeah, I’ve seen plenty of people walk in. Who ya lookin’ for?” Nick had to think of a description, “She’s tall, white skin, white hair.” “I can give you about twenty people who look like that, keep trying.” He stood in thought again, “She was probably wearing sunglasses, and she has horns and a tail.” The woman clicked her tongue. “I know who you’re looking for now. I think she went to the weight room.”</p><p> The boy took off without a second glance, he had to find her. He needed everything explained by someone. Nick walked in the room, the place was like getting hit with a testosterone bomb. Justice wasn’t easy to spot, though, so that was good. “Justice! Thank... someone I found you!” The awesome demon looked concerned, “What’s wrong, bud? You look like you ran a hundred miles to get here.” She was wearing only a sports bra and shorts, with her sunglasses neatly placed in her strap. </p><p>“Something... happened... I-“ “Here, let’s get you some water first.” She walked with the boy, still gaining stares from the intrigued men in the room. They went to a vending machine, and she got him a water with some spare change she had found earlier. “So, what happened?” “Well, I was at school, and you know how Lucifer had asked Judgement to go with me?” Justice put two and two together. “She went a little overboard, didn’t she?” </p><p>Nick half-nodded, “She got this girl to drop her darkest secret, then she snapped her spine, and then she pulled her to the gates of hell.” The awesome demon made an explosion noise with her mouth. “That happens, it’s just the job. Trust me, I’ve had moments like that too.” The boy put his hands up. “But, the weird part is, nobody saw any of the demonic stuff except for me.” Justice rubbed her chin, “Well, hmm...” she stayed in thought, “I don’t really know how to explain it other than it’s some thing neither of us will ever understand.”</p><p> “That’s sounds like bullshit.” Nick interjected, this was stuff that happened in cartoons, not to real people. “Look, kid. I can’t explain everything. Some things are just supernatural, can’t control ‘em.” She put her sunglasses back on and stood up, her figure shining in the light. “Now, we gotta find your dad and Lucy so we can go home.” Nick took her hand and got up, and they walked through the shopping district. Now they just had to find that damned café.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert and Lucy go on a date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’ve reached the end of the backlogged chapters. Every new chapter posted will be brand new, instead of backlogged in pages. Thanks for all the support so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The café was calm and welcoming, with sweet smells that could warm the coldest soul. Lucifer and Robert sat at a table, across from one another. She stares intently into his eyes, “I’m glad we’re spending this time together.” The queen of hell had a smile on her face, her hair glowing in the sunlight. “Yeah... me too.” </p><p>Robert tried to look on the bright side, but nothing in his mind could make this out to be a good thing. She had abandoned him with a kid after all. “It just makes me wonder.” “Wonder what?” “May I take Nicholas back to hell?” Robert spat his drink out, “Hell No!” He stood up, his voice now the only sound to come out of there. </p><p>“You’ve done nothing! You left me with a kid and a lockbox!” Lucifer stood up as well, “I am a very busy woman! I have the entirety of hell to rule!” The man scoffed at her remark and stayed standing. “You aren’t busy. You spend half the time you’re down there eating pancakes and drinking wine!” A barista tried to calm them down, but to no avail.</p><p> “I do not! I am the one who’s making decisions, I am the one who’s controlling all of the underworld’s infrastructure!” Robert scoffed again, “Maybe if you cared about your son, you’d work less.” Lucifer took offense to this, she slammed her fist on the table, breaking it in two. Her face turned bright red, and her eyes began to burn.</p><p> “I am the Queen of Hell. And you dare to speak to me that way.” “I have sex with you, I think I’ve got every right to tell you when you’re wrong.” The queen blushed, and her anger grew. The room became an abyss of pain and misery. Everyone in the café disappeared, all except for her and Robert. “You shall pay for your insolence.” Her hand came up, a death stare going right through the man who stood across from her. She was going turn him into vinegar mush, that was until... </p><p>“Lucy!” “Dad!” Two voices rang out from the doorway, and the abyss vanished. The café was back in order, and the barista was now escorting them out of the building, accompanied by two police officers. “Yo, what was going on in there?” Justice was the first to ask questions. “It’s none of your business.” Robert answered bluntly, Lucy nodded in agreement. “Oh, ok. Well, we were wondering if we could go home now.” The man nodded his head and started the car. </p><p>The drive home was awkward, with no one speaking except the occasional Justice one-liner. The four of them made it home, opening the door to Judgement  beating the shit out of the mailman. “Judgement!” Lucifer finally spoke, yelling at her high prosecutor. The demon quickly dropped the pummeled mailman, “I’m sorry, I-“ she paused and cleared her throat, “THIS MORTAL WAS TRESPASSING ON OUR DWELLING, MISS LUCIFER! HE HAD TO BE PUNISHED!”</p><p> She was now covered in the mailman’s blood, her revealed skin crimson. Justice chuckled and stepped forward, “Come on, let’s get you a shower. And a shirt.” Judgement nodded softly, and they went down the hall. “Lucy.” “Yes?” “Who’s gonna clean the blood off the floor? And what are we gonna do with a beaten corpse?!” Nick decided to leave this conversation, heading up to his room. He knew exactly what he needed to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. God and Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick finds clothes for Judgement</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, God? It’s me, Nick McAllister.” He sat on his bed, knees down and hands up. “I know I haven’t asked for anything in a while, and the last thing I asked for was a bike that never came. I know I’m the antichrist and all that, so you’re probably tuning me out anyway, but please listen! Can you send like, an angel army? Or something along those lines?” Nick was dead serious, his face never changing. </p>
<p>He would’ve kept going, but a knock on the door halted him. On the other side was Justice, back in a suit and tie just as she had emerged from the box. To her side was Judgement, who was wearing nothing but a towel and had a look of humiliation spread across her face. “Hey, we were wondering if we could try out some of your clothes?” Nick was confused, “Why?” “Well, we tried some of your dad’s clothes, and let’s just say we made a couple of projectiles.” </p>
<p>The boy was still confused, and his face said it. Justice sighed, “We couldn’t get them to fit, because...” she paused for a second, “Because...-“ “You can say these things, I’m not a little kid.” The demon took a deep breath. “I’m just gonna say it, somebody’s got a big pair of honkers.” Judgement smacked Justice in the back of the head so hard her sunglasses came off, and the other demon’s face turned bright red. “Ow! I was just being honest!” The gray demon rubbed her arm, and pulled the towel over her chest. “I-it’s just that, you didn’t have to say it like that.” Her embarrassment was painfully obvious.</p>
<p> “All I have are T-Shirts, so they should work.” “Just give me one.” Judgement was shy, yet stern. Nick grabbed a plain blue shirt, Judgement quickly grabbed it and put it on. It stretched to fit her figure, but it would have to do for now. “Thanks, kid. Now come on Judge, maybe we can convince Rob to take us to the store tomorrow.” They went down the hall into the kitchen, where Robert watched Lucifer dispose of the mailman by sending him to the underworld. Justice went back to the couch, presumably to fall asleep, and Judgement went over to him.</p>
<p> “Mr. McAllister, I’m really sorry for slaughtering your  mail master.” She sounded like a child who had broken a vase, her tail between her legs. “Eh, it’s fine. I didn’t like the guy anyway.” Robert took a sip of his drink and sat down on a chair, watching the television. Judgement made herself a glass of orange juice, and sat down on the couch next to Justice. “Can you take me to the clothing store tomorrow?” She asked Robert curiously, “Yeah, why?” “Because I popped a few buttons on some of your clothes, and I need new clothes too.” The man let out a deep, exasperated sigh. “Of course you did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick decides to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick woke up the next day, an overcast sky that fit the mood of how yesterday had gone. He went downstairs in his pajamas, expecting to see just one sleeping demon. Instead, there were two sleeping demons, and one sleeping human. Justice slept in her normal position, and Judgement slept across on the opposite side. She was twitching, occasionally mouthing threats to no one in particular. </p><p>He went back up to his room, got dressed, and went to school. He hoped no one would bother him there. The rain poured. School had gone fine, though he saw no sign of Jackie. He walked through the neighborhood, the rain creating small steps on the rooftops. He then saw something odd out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> “Mr. Harrison?” The balding man jumped, his glasses going with him. “Gah! You scared me!” “What’re you doing?” Mr. Harrison held a stapler wide open in his hand, “Oh, just putting up these flyers for Amy. She’s been missing since yesterday.” The man sunk a little, “The police have no idea where she could’ve went, they said she had gotten into a fight at school, and then just poof! Gone.” Nick cringed, remembering the sound of her spine crunching in the grip of a chain. “Do you know anything?” </p><p>The boy paused for a moment. If he told him the truth, he wouldn’t believe him. “No. I don’t talk to her all that much, though I was there when the fight happened.” “Oh, you and every other kid they interviewed.” Mr. Harrison started to sob, “I... just can’t think, who’d do this to my little girl? And, she’s gone, and she might be gone forever.” He broke down crying, the rain mixing with his tears. </p><p>Nick knelt down, “I know it’s hard to be positive now, but I’m sure you’d move heaven and hell for her. You’re just gonna have to believe, because sometimes that’s all you can do.” Mr. Harrison sniffled, and stapled the flyer to the post. He walked away afterwards, giving a small wave. </p><p>Nick thought about it all the way home, he just had to find Judgement and get her to reverse this. He got home and found his father and Justice resting on the couch, watching Scrubs on TV. “Dad?” “Yeah.” “Where did Judgement go?” Nick grabbed an umbrella from the closet, and rushed to the door as his dad thought about it. </p><p>“I think her and Lucifer were going clothes shopping, why?” “Because I need to get Amy Harrison back.” Justice perked up, “Who?” Robert shrugged in response. Nick walked back out the door, the last thing he heard being the theme song of the show his father was watching.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Mall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick goes to the Mall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick high-tailed his way to the mall, home of the only clothing store his mother would willingly shop at. He wasn’t there for his mother, though. He was going for Judgement. The mall was rather busy, with the sounds of screaming children, top 40 pop songs, and the smell of pretzels filling his nose and ears.</p>
<p> Nick wandered aimlessly, first going to the suit store. “How may I help you young man?” The store clerk asked, looking down from his desk. “Have you seen a woman walk in here, she would have white horns, a tail, maybe a tiara?” The store clerk laughed, “Nope. I would remember that.” Nick groaned and left, walking back out into the mall lobby. He kept searching, but stopped when he saw Amy’s entourage holding some sort of mini-funeral for her.</p>
<p> “I just, like, miss her!” He heard one cry out. “McAllister!” Another one of the girls walked up to him, trying to be intimidating. “Do you know where she is?” She asked him. He’d have to do the same thing he did with Mr. Harrison. “No, I don’t.” “Hmm... ok.” Nick walked past them, now passing by the weapons store. It was frequented by the same crowd that was usually in there, geeks and nerds of all shapes and sizes. Except, this time he saw someone familiar. Judgement was standing in there, ogling a double-edged sword. </p>
<p>“Judgement?” She jumped when she heard her name, almost slicing the head off the person next to her. She quickly composed herself, “WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME?” “Me, and I wondering if you could do me a favor. Also, where’s Lucifer?” Judgment paused for a moment, “WHAT FAVOR DO YOU ASK OF THE HIGH PROSECUTOR? And, I don’t know. I ditched her when we got in.” Nick was confused, “You ditched her?” “Yeah, she was gonna make me try on those stupid suits, so I escaped. NOW, TELL ME WHAT YOU WISH OF YOUR ETERNAL TORTURER!”</p>
<p> The boy put a hand on her shoulder, “Please stop yelling.” The high prosecutor blushed and nodded. “I want you to get Amy Harrison back, you know, the girl you killed at school yesterday.” Judgement put a hand on her chin, “Sorry, no can do.” “What? Why?” “The fates are sealed and the pacts are signed, she’s damned for all eternity no matter what.” Nick shook a little, before snapping at her. “That’s bullshit! All of this hell stuff is bullshit! She wouldn’t be dead in the first place if you hadn’t lost your temper!”</p>
<p> The demon’s eyes started to glow. “Why do you care about her anyway? You said it yourself that she treated you like trash, I did you a favor!” “I just want to do the right thing! I saw her dad breakdown, I saw her friends cry for her. I want them to have closure, even if it’s a dead body.” Judgement sighed, “Fine, we can return to hell, and maybe see if I can find a soul or solid body-“ “JUDGEMENT!”</p>
<p> Lucifer barged into the shop, her face bright red. “Why did you run away from me?! I was terrified that you were going to hurt someone! What have I told you about going out alone in the mortal realm?” Nick spoke up, “How can we get to hell?” The question shocked the queen, who backed off of Judgement. “There’s a hellmouth under this town. It’s where I came from when I first met your father. Why?” “I need to search for something.” The demons look at each other and shrug, and they headed off to the city square to open the hellmouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick, Judgement, and Lucifer go to hell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>City square wasn’t that far from the mall, and the three walked to it rather quickly. Lucifer pointed to a statue, “I remember that man.” “Really?” “Yes, he was the fat man who sold his own son’s soul for a building.” She chuckled, “It was silly, but I wasn’t going to stop him.” Lucifer made a motion with her hand, and a light came flashing out of the ground. </p>
<p>“Cover your eyes and ears, Nicholas. This might get ugly.” Nick did as he was told, and hid behind Judgement for good measure. The queen opened her arms, her eyes turned a burning shade of crimson, and the ground split open. An earthquake rattled the ground as it happened, shaking the Earth at its core. Sounds of screeching pain and eternal torment rang through the city square, causing civilians to collapse in place, sobbing uncontrollably.</p>
<p> “I’m finished.” The screeching stopped, and both demon and child stood awestruck. “Well, what are you two waiting for?” “Uh-“ “Come on, we can’t let anything out.” Lucifer jumped in first, followed by Judgement, and then Nick held his breath and jumped. He saw nothing but black, until the burning fires of hell became the only light. “Ah, home sweet home!” The queen sang out, twirling like an actress on a hill. “What did you mean by let out?” Nick asked curiously, “it’s a hellmouth, my dear. It goes both ways, in fact, it’s how I got out into the mortal realm when I met your father.” She gave a warm smile, and turned back around. </p>
<p>They all walked inside a glass building, an undecorated desk staring them down. “Hell’s customer service, how may I help you?” The demon behind it looked tired, with bags resting under eyes, and her glasses hanging on by a thread. “Pandemonica!” The queen yelled, snapping her fingers. “We need to find someone.” The secretary typed at her computer. “Name.” Nick spoke up, “Amy Harrison.” Pandemonica hummed, “There’s no record of that name in our books.” “Why? She’s down here!” Judgement stepped forward. “She hasn’t been officially sent to the court, I haven’t had the chance to punish her.” </p>
<p>“Judgement!” Lucifer yelled like a disappointed mother. “What? I’ve been behind recently. It’s not my fault I’m stuck in the mortal realm.” She crossed her arms, accidentally hitting herself with her batons. “That can only mean one thing.” Lucifer said bluntly, “What is it?” responded her son, The queen took a breath, “She’s most likely floating in the river Styx. We’ll have to find the ferryman to get across.” She paused a moment. “Pandemonica, did Charon show up today?” “Yes, ma’am. Albeit late.” The queen waved that off, “Good. Now come on you two, we’ve got a river to cross.”</p>
<p> She grabbed both of the others hands and walked them outside, a view of the clear water of the river in front of them. Nick was in awe again. “This is where bodies go?” “This is where unpunished souls go, their bodies are just window dressing mostly.” Lucifer made a loud whistling sound, and a small boat with a cloaked woman on it came forward. </p>
<p>“Penance for the ferryman.” She put her hand out, “We are looking for a soul, Charon. Skip the payment.” “I don’t work for free, Queen Lucifer.” Nick scrounged his pocket, finding a quarter and handing it to the ferryman. “I guess this’ll do. This might get me something in the circle of greed.” The three packed in the boat, and off they were to search for Amy Harrison’s corpse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Ferry in the River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three ride in the ferry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boat moved slowly through the river, each movement feeling less as it went on. “Now; what is it you’re looking for?” The ferryman asked, her hood down revealing long white hair underneath. “We’re looking for a body.” Nick said truthfully. Charon laughed viciously, “Good luck. There’s hundreds of corpses and souls in here, finding just one is impossible.” Lucifer stood, rocking the boat a little.</p>
<p> “Nicholas, you never told us what this girl looked like.” The ferryman hissed, but Lucifer didn’t care. “She’s blonde, about my age, probably wearing some sort of stupid jewelry.” The queen sighed, and began to search for any sign of a body with a similar description. Judgement sat nervously, scratching herself with her claws. “Nick?” “Yeah?” The demon turned sheepish, “You don’t hate me, right?” Her face became childlike again. “No, and don’t beat yourself about all this.” She nodded, and composed herself back into her confident persona.</p>
<p> “I found it!” Lucifer screamed, pointing to a blonde woman, who laid face down in the river. “She’s too far gone. You’ll have to pull her out.” Charon spoke up again, “Touching the water of the river is dangerous, especially to a mortal.” Nick looked at her, “What happens when a mortal touches it?” “They burn, and then they sink.” The ferryman was blunt, a cold stare heading off into the distance. “Well, what are we waiting for?” The boy walked towards the edge of the boat, rolling up his sleeves. </p>
<p>“Nicholas, what are you doing?!” “I’m gonna pull Amy out of the water.” The queen’s face turned bright red, “But, you heard Charon, mortals can’t touch the water-“ Nick reached his arms into it, his skin felt like a thousand fires had been set on it at once. He grabbed Amy’s hand, and with help from Judgement, her body was pulled out of the river. Charon was shaken, “H-how, you... are a mortal.” Lucifer snickered, “He’s no mere mortal. He’s my only child.” Judgement wrapped bandages onto Nick’s arms, they were somewhat burned, but it wasn’t severe.</p>
<p> “Wait, you knew I was immune to this stuff?” The queen paused, “You’re not immune, demons are used to fire and brimstone, mortals aren’t, obviously. But you, you are half-demon, just like the demigods before. Supernatural things that would cause mortals to cringe and tremble as they are taken to the under realms, they’re just small obstacles to us.” Nick sat for a moment, thinking. </p>
<p>There were no more words on that boat for the rest of the journey, as no one knew what to say exactly. “We’ve reached shore.” Charon finally broke the silence, and the three demons walked onto the ground. Judgement held the body, and she knew where to go. “Wait, where are we going?” The high prosecutor stalled, “We’re going to the sin machine. It’s the only place where we can remove her soul.” The three where in their way to the infernal court of sin, where this whole thing could possibly be fixed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Journey to the Center of The Sin Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick and the gang heads home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How far do we have to walk?” Nick said exhaustedly,  catching his breath after every step. “It’s a ways, Nicholas.” “And Hell doesn’t have any transportation?” Lucifer looked down on him, “No, sweetie. This place wasn’t designed for convenience, it was designed for the eternal torturing of deserving souls.” The boy scoffed, “I knew that.” Judgement was carrying the soaked body, her face not moving.</p>
<p> “This thing is gross.” “It’s a corpse.” The demon gave him a look and kept moving. They kept going until they reached a another glass structure. “Thank Go-“ Lucifer gave him a death glare, Nick sighed “Thank Lucifer.” The queen smiled. “Don’t get your hopes up too much, we’re only about halfway there.” The boy groaned loudly, but didn’t say anything. “Hello...” The queen hesitated, “You.” The demon behind the table perked up, “Queen Lucifer! I’m surprised you don’t remember me, I’m Avzamar.” The queen chuckled, “Oh, yes. Avzamar, my favorite... whatever you do.”</p>
<p> The smaller demon sighed, “Well, what brings you here, Madam? And what could bring along the high prosecutor and a human...?” Lucifer pondered again. “Something very important, now can we please move along?” The smaller demon jumped behind her desk, “Yes, my queen!” Avzamar opened the door, revealing a black gate, with a mural etched into it. “Thank you, Avzameth.” “Avzamar.” “Thank you, Avzamar for your performing your duty, now go back to work.” The smaller demon slumped away, moping. </p>
<p>Judgement spoke up, “The gate to the sin machine, my favorite place in all of the underworld.” Nick was confused, “You said we were only halfway there!” Lucifer smiled, “I say a lot of things, doesn’t mean I mean them.” The boy begrudgingly walked through the gate and into the infernal court, now surrounded by true fire and brimstone. “I have to warn both of you, neither of you have any power or authority in here. This place is my domain, and I reserve the right to torture either of you at any moment at my decree. Got it?” Nick nodded, Lucifer scoffed. Judgement placed the body on the floor, and puffed her chest out.</p>
<p> “IGNITE THE SIN MACHINE, SUFFERING MUST BE MADE!” The sin machine erupted, white chains wrapping themselves around the inferno under it, Amy’s strung out body now covered in chains as well. Crunches and Cracks echoed through its chambers, and the wailing of the tortured souls below was almost like music. Judgement’s eyes turned a glowing white, “This sinner has committed the acts of wrath, lust, greed, envy, and pride.  <br/>The demon began, “It is far too late for redemption. There will be no second chance. Her fate is sealed in stone, and the pacts are signed in blood. SHE WILL BE SENTENCED TO THE ONLY PLACE WHERE SHE BELONGS!”</p>
<p> The chains around Amy become more defined, and became tighter. Nick took a step behind his mother, cowering in fear. “The chains of her torment surround her. BY THE POWERS INVESTED IN ME BY THE BLOOD OF THE MATRIARCH OF HELL, I HEREBY SENTENCE THY SOUL TO ETERNAL TORMENT AT THE HANDS OF THE CHAINS OF DESPAIR!” The chains pulled her body into the inferno, and it disappeared without a trace. Nick still cowered.</p>
<p> “Y-you... said you’d leave a body.” Judgement slapped herself in the head, “Oh, I did didn’t I? I’m sorry, I just got carried away.” Lucifer patted her shoulder, “Do not worry, Judgement. You put on a good show.” The three left the machine, and went back through the gate. They eventually reached the river again, and met with the ferryman. “The trip back costs double.” Charon put her hand out again, and they were now back to square one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Leaving Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick and the gang return home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ferryman kept her hand out, waiting for payment. “Charon, quit being petty.” The queen remarked, pushing her nose up. “Is it really petulant to ask for payment?” Lucifer sneered, “If you’re refusing to let me, The Queen of Hell cross because of payment, then yes.” “That’s just your opinion.”</p>
<p> The queen growled. “I-“ Judgement stopped her, and cracked her knuckles. She delivered a hook to Charon’s jaw, knocking the ferryman into the water. “Ow! What did I...? You broke a tooth!” The three jumped on the boat, and sailed away. Charon yelled something in behind them, but it was unintelligible. “Will she get this thing back?” Nick asked curiously, “If she swims fast enough.” His mother laughed at her own joke. “Do you even know how to work this thing?” Judgement spoke up now, her hand stained with blood. “It can’t be that hard, dear. It’s just a boat.”</p>
<p> Lucifer hit a rock and the boat shook wildly. “Just a small obstacle. Nothing to be worried about.” They floated across the river, with the occasional bump, but still. They eventually reached the opposite shore, and stepped out of the boat in one piece. “Now, let’s get out of here.” The three walked back through the building they walked in when they first got in hell, and the secretary was still sitting there, sleeping on her computer.</p>
<p> “Pandemonica!” The sleeping secretary jumped awake, spilling her cup of coffee she had in front of her. “Dammit.” The queen rubbed her chin, “I have an idea... Pandemonica!” “Yes, ma’am?” “Come with us. We’re going back to the mortal realm.” Nick grabbed her pant leg, “I don’t think my dad will like another demon running around.” The queen snickered, peering back at Judgement helping the secretary to her feet. “Your father can kiss my ass.”</p>
<p> The now four demons watched as Lucifer opened the hellmouth, and they each went back out into the mortal realm. Nick navigated them home, and Lucifer opened the door to find Robert and Justice on the couch. “Robert!” Justice laid on top of Robert, wearing only her underwear. “Aw, shit...” “Care to explain what’s happening here?!” The awesome demon put her glasses back on, “Hey, Lucy. It was my idea, I’m sorry.” The queen slapped her former high prosecutor right across the face, and picked Robert up off the couch and scurried away to the bedroom.</p>
<p> “I deserved that.” Justice said, putting a hand over her mouth. Silence filled the room, and they all decided to just watch TV. Pandemonica asking for coffee broke the silence, but it quickly returned. “Y’all went to hell without me?” Justice asked playfully, “Yeah...” Nick responded, rubbing his arm. “What’s wrong, kid?” “Well-“ “It’s my fault. I was supposed to bring a body back for that girl’s family and I failed miserably.” Judgement turned red again. “Don’t blame yourself. Things happen.” Justice put a hand on her shoulder, “You know what, I know just what’ll cheer you up.” She took Judgement and left, and now it was just Nick and Pandemonica. This was sure to be awkward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick talks to everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So... what do you do in hell?” Nick asked Pandemonica, his face looking at her inquisitively. “I am Lucifer’s secretary.” “Sounds like a great gig.” The boy answered sarcastically, “She underpays me and I do all the work, and you wonder why I want some goddamn coffee.” She slid down the couch, slumping into a sleeping position. “I-“ The secretary began to snore, and Nick got up to see what Justice and Judgement were doing. </p>
<p>“Don’t beat yourself up, Judge.” Justice stood, watching intently as her successor was hitting the punching bag. “Sometimes, the job takes over.” Judgement sighed, “It’s not that I put the body in the inferno, it’s that I went back on a promise I had made. I never do that.” “What did you say?” The high prosecutor sighed again, “I told him that I’d see if I could-“ The blind demon stopped her, “You said “see.”, as in, “I might do this.” No promises were harmed.” Justice said and smiled, “Still doesn’t feel good.” Was her only response.</p>
<p>Nick walked into the garage, seeing Judgement send a metal fist straight through the bag. “Hey, kid. How’s Pandy?” “She’s asleep.” Justice chuckled, “Sounds like her.” The high prosecutor groaned, and slammed the bag into the wall. She stormed past them, and walked up to Nick’s room. “Is she okay?” The awesome demon sighed, “She was fine a second ago, but this happens a lot. The eternal torturer gig can really mess with your mind after a while.” Nick followed Judgement through the door, leaving Justice alone. The former prosecutor soon followed.</p>
<p>Nick opened the door, finding Judgement sitting in her chair, moping. “Hey, it’s alright.” “No, it’s not.” She spoke dejectedly, “I was going to get you a corpse at least, and I charred it in the flames of hell. I shouldn’t have ever come here, I shouldn’t even have been the high prosecutor in the first place. I’m a failure.” Justice walked in at that moment, grabbing Judgement’s hand. “You’re not a failure.” “That’s easy for you to say, you’re the flybreaker for satan’s sake!” The blind demon stepped back from the outburst, shocked.</p>
<p>“I’m terrifying. I’m a monster. The oath has gone to my head.” She started to repeat those words to herself, grabbing her horns and rocking. Nick gave her a hug, his face going unpleasantly into her breasts. “You’re not a monster, you’re... my friend. You were just doing your job, I’m not mad at you.” The gray demon blushed, and returned the hug. She sat in shock, and the boy smiled. Neither of them said anything. They hugged for a minute, Judgement’s burning tears landing on his head. When it broke, the high prosecutor smiled again, and spoke from the bottom of her heart for the first time.</p>
<p>“Thank You, Nick.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The New Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick finds out something about himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed, and everything seemed to be going back to normal. Lucifer and Robert had repaired their relationship, at least sexually. Justice and Lucifer were back on speaking terms, even if it was just one word answers. “Good Morning, Dad.” Nick walked down the stairs, ready for school. </p>
<p>“Hey, Nicky...” He began to trail off, “Dad? You’re doing the thing again.” His father was standing, awkwardly pointing at his back. Judgement walked down the steps soon after. Something strange caught her eye. “Sweet Lucifer.” Nick was confused, “What is it? Why is everyone staring at me?” Robert paused, and pointed again.</p>
<p> “Nick, you have a tail.” </p>
<p>The boy laughed, his father had played practical jokes on him before. His mother came out from the kitchen, and saw the tail for herself. She dropped the pancake batter and ran over to her son. “Nicholas, dearie! You’ve grown a tail, this is very exciting! You’re finally becoming one with your demonic heritage.” Nick dashed to the closest mirror, and sure enough, there it was. A black tail with a pointed edge on the end, exactly like the one his mother had. Nick fainted, a loud thud going through the room. </p>
<p>“What’s happening?” “Nick grew a tail.” Justice thought it over, “Kickass.” After a couple hours, he woke up on his bed. Surrounded by the demons and his very terrified father. “Ow...” He rubbed his head. “What happened?” Justice grabbed his shoulder, “You grew a tail, lil’ demon dude!” Be almost fainted again, but his father prevented that rather easily. Lucifer was ecstatic, “Oh, I wonder what will be next! What could his first power be? Well, anyway, I’m happy that someday my only child will unleash the embers of hell onto this mortal realm.” “Or maybe he’ll never get any powers.” Judgement spoke up, garnering a stare from the queen of hell.</p>
<p> “Shut your mouth!” “DON’T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!” Nick snapped his fingers, and the two women stopped arguing. “Ok, let’s just think about this, how in the hell did I grow a tail? I’m a person, I’m not a demon!” Lucifer stood puzzled, she rubbed her chin and thought it over. “Something in hell must’ve accelerated the process, I just can’t put my finger on what that could be...” She thought for another moment, “I got it! Nicholas, it happened when you put your hands into the River Styx.” </p>
<p>“HOW?!” The queen jumped, “Do not yell. Anyway, the River Styx is the most potent place in Hell. One touch of its water can cause horrid after effects, some not even noticed until much later. The water is filled with the bodies of pure evil, and that evil seeps into the river’s flow.” Nick was still dumbfounded, “So, my tail is made of pure evil?” “In a way, yes. I wouldn’t be surprised if you have some violent outbursts in the future.” Justice stood in awe.</p>
<p> “You put your hands in the River? I only did that once, and it burned so bad I never did it again.” Judgement grabbed her arm, “I never did it. That place is a paragon of pure sin.” Nick took a deep breath, and attempted to explain this to himself. “You’re telling me that I basically put my hands into what is essentially unholy water.” “Yes.” The boy collapsed back into bed with a groan, and shooed everyone out of the room. He didn’t want to talk anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Reactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone reacts to the news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stood outside Nick’s door, including the now awake Pandemonica. Robert paced back and forth, each thought racing through his mind at a mile per minute. Lucifer put a calm hand on his shoulder, “What is it, darling?” The man snapped, “What is it? You took my son to hell, and now he’s got a goddamn tail! He’s a freak! He’ll never be able to talk to anyone, or have any friends, or sit normally.”</p>
<p> He reasoned with himself internally, “And what if he gets horns?” “Now, that is unlikely. Most half-breeds only get one or the other.” The Queen spoke matter-of-factually. Robert whined, “Oh, god.” Each demon took offense to that, gasping in their own way. “Sorry!” “It’s fine. Just don’t mention that bearded bastard around me again.” Judgement chimed in next, “SHOULDN’T HE BE EXCITED TO HAVE THE POWER OF HELL AT HIS FINGERTIPS?” </p>
<p>“Judgement dear, we are indoors.” The high prosecutor sank, and apologized quietly. “You know, I was pretty excited when I got my tail.” Justice responded, a wide smile on her face. “I made you. You had a tail from the start.” “Oh, well that changes a lot in my life.” Robert groaned loudly, ending that conversation. “Look, just... one of y’all can fix this, right?” Judgement stepped forward, “We can’t. There’s only so much any of our powers can do, and changing a creature’s entire biology isn’t one of them.” Lucifer was stunned. “What? I’m not allowed to be more than just a violent torture machine?” </p>
<p>Justice rubbed her shoulder. “I just want him to be normal.” Robert began to sob, slumping down to he ground. Lucifer tried to comfort him, “He is normal, Robert. My only worry is that he’ll be more noticeable to the angels.” “A-Angels...?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, they have their eyes everywhere.” The man sighed, and collapsed into her lap. “Wait, if the angels are watching, does that mean that we should get ready for some crazy shit?” Justice asked, “Hopefully not, war would lead to mass casualty on both sides, not to mention the absolute destruction of the mortal realm.” The queen answered, placing her lovers head on the floor. “I can fight, right?” “Justice...” The former high prosecutor shifted, “It’s because of the blind thing, ain’t it? Look, I’m just as capable as Judgement, if not a teensy bit more.” Lucifer put a hand out, “No! You lost your vision in a fight I made you go into, and I’m not going to let you lose your life for another. Besides, there’s no guarantee that a war would occur.” </p>
<p>The queen left the hall, leaving a wine stain on the floor. “I’m competent...” Judgement tried to awkwardly start a conversation, but Justice followed Lucifer, leaving her alone. “I-I could’ve beaten Beelzebub too! I’m... strong.” The young demon followed both of them back to the main room, leaving Robert sleeping on the hallway floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Hallowed Halls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer takes Nick out of the house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few more days passed, Nick still hadn’t left his room. The demons were worried about him, especially because he only let his dad in his room and every time one of them tried to enter he’d yell with the powers of hell behind him to get them out. That’s when Lucifer had an idea. “Robert.” “What?” “Is it alright if I take your vehicle and take Nicholas on a small... excursion?” The man was confused, but intrigued. “Sure. If you can get him out of his room.” The queen immediately ran up to her child’s room, opening the door without warning. “Gah! Mom- I mean, Lucy!” She chuckled, “Nicholas, I think it’s high time we spend some quality time together.” </p>
<p>Lucifer grabbed his face, and coddled him like a child. “I don’t want to...” “We’re going. That’s an order.” Nick groaned, and put actual clothes on, tucking in his tail in the process. They both got in the car, and off they were to somewhere she wouldn’t tell him. “Where are we going?” The boy asked, his eyes forcefully covered by his hands. “It’s a surprise, dear.” Eventually, the car parked sloppily in a massive lot. “You can uncover your eyes, Nicholas.” He did just that, and looked up to see a mega-church. “A church?” The devil herself had a wide smile in her face, “Yes, and I’m going to show you that this place is no more than a convent of sin.” She curled her fingers, and laughed maniacally. </p>
<p>They walked through the massive double doors, the building’s shiny interior slapping Nick with awe and wonder. “Shouldn’t you be melting, or something like that?” Nick asked, dead seriously. Lucifer cackled, echoing through the empty halls of the mega-church. “Of course not! These aren’t holy relics, these are just manufactured toys!” She kept a smile on her face, and they walked into a big room. Nick noticed a short man, clutching a cross and getting up. He cringed, knowing the poor man’s fate before he even stood up. “Stop there, beast!” He yelled, “I smell the devil’s presence in this room!-“ Lucifer stepped in front of him, her presence imposing towards the man. “B-back away, whore!” “Whore?!” She spoke, feigning offense. “What soul in their right mind would call Lucifer Morningstar herself a whore?” The man cowered, holding his cross out. </p>
<p>She grabbed it and held it in her hands. “You really think this will hurt me? Now, if you had gotten this from, let’s say, a church with a holy sepulcher, or a basilica in Bethlehem... maybe even heaven itself, it would’ve hurt. But this, this is just a product of some corporation brainwashing you.” She crushed the wooden symbol in her hands, and dropped the broken pieces at the man’s feet. She waved her hand, and the poor preacher collapsed to the ground. </p>
<p>“What did you do to him?” “Oh, nothing. I just turned his blood into vinegar.” Nick stood in shock for a second. “And don’t worry, you’ll be able to do that too someday. Someday very soon, it seems.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. “I don’t want to do that.” “Too bad. Your powers are advancing rapidly, and soon you’ll be very powerful. Having a being like you, the spawn of Satan with powers that could destroy the mortal population, I’m sure heaven wouldn’t like that much.” Nick pulled his hand away from her, standing still. “Nicholas, get back here.” </p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p> The queen was surprised, “Insolence isn’t tolerated. I came here to prove a point, and I did. Now, let’s go home before your father wonders where we went.” She tried to grab his hand again, but he slapped it away. “Nicholas.” He started yelling, and the room turned a blood red. “I’m not you! I don’t want to be you! I don’t want any of these stupid powers, I don’t want to fight a war with heaven, I just want to be me! Why is that so hard to understand?” Lucifer put a hand on his head, it burned but she kept a hold on him. She wrapped him in a big hug, “Calm down, child. You’re a lot stronger than even I realized.” The queen picked him up and carried him to the car, she placed him in the backseat and he fell asleep immediately. It would be a long drive home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>